


DaiSuga: Atsushi & Kyusaku

by miss_xip



Category: Haikyuu!!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kisses, Kissing, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marriage, Mpreg, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: DaiSuga are Atsushi and Kyusaku's parents!•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	DaiSuga: Atsushi & Kyusaku

**Author's Note:**

> I know Gin is too young to be walking around the neighborhood. This is a FIC, okay? Roll with it.

"Mama! Atsushi-nii is crying again!" Kyusaku, 3 years old, yells loudly from outside where he and Atsushi, who is 4 years old, were playing.

Sighing, Sawamura Koushi turns the boiling water on low. "Coming, coming!"

Atsushi has always been a crybaby, ever since he was born. 

"Atsushi-kun," Koushi calls, drying his hands on a towel as he makes his way to the front lawn.

His son was crying his little heart out as his skinned knees shined with bright red blood. "Mama! Mama, it hurts!" He sobs, holding his arms up to his mother.

"Aww, come here. Let's go get you fixed up, okay?"

"Kyu-chan!" Koushi hears from across the road before he disappears inside. Luckily, he knows who that voice is.

Kyusaku's best friend, Gin, live one house away from directly in front of them. She lives with her big brother, Ryuu, and her mother and father, Iwaizumi Tooru and Hajime.

"Hi, Kyu-chan's Mama!" Gin waves at Suga as Kyusaku goes over to meet her.

"Mama, I'm going to go play!" He shouts, running off.

"Okay, have fun! Be home in one hour for dinner!"

"Okaaaay!" He yells, waving as Tooru steps out of their front door to watch them.

"Mama?" Atsushi asks, pressing his head against Koushi's shoulder. "Can I go play with Ryuu-kun when we're done?"

Koushi smiles at him. He can tell that Atsushi and Ryuunosuke have little crushes on each other.

"Of course, honey. Let's go get you cleaned up, shall we?"

Atsushi nods happily.

*

When the boys aren't home by 20 minutes after he asked them to be home for dinner, Koushi begins slightly worrying. Mainly because his sons are rarely late... when they are, it's typically only by five minutes or so, and they have good reasons.

So, he picks up his phone and calls the Iwaizumi's.

The phone dial rings for a bit, before it's picked up.

"Ah, Kou-kun! How are you?" Tooru asks.

"I'm good, Tooru-- how are you?"

"Fabulous, as always!"

"Great," he answers. "How are the kids? Are they having fun? I asked them to be home 20 minutes ago."

A small chuckle comes as a reply. "You know what, let me send you a picture. They all fell asleep in this big pillow-blanket fort they were building in the living room. Do you want me to wake them up?"

"Yes, send me a picture. No, I'll go ahead and come over to collect them," Koushi laughs, slipping on his shoes. "I'll be over in two minutes."

"Alright, then!"

He shut their front door and locked it, heading out toward Tooru's house across the road.

As he walks up their long driveway, Tooru opens the door holding Gin, who rests her head next to his neck, quietly crying.

Gin was actually only 2 years old, but she was very intelligent, just like her mother and father. Tooru once said the girl's brain was that of a three or four year old. Ryuunosuke was smarter than his age by years, as well.

However, from experience of sleepovers, Koushi knows that when Gin is woken up too abruptly-- whether by a nightmare or something else, she starts sobbing and won't let anyone console her except her mother.

"Nightmare?" Koushi asks Tooru, rubbing Gin's back a little before heading inside.

"No. Ryuu accidentally kicked her in his sleep. I tell you, that child... he is just like his father when he's asleep. Hands and feet flying everywhere!"

Koushi chuckles. "They are just like you guys in every single way."

"Thank you," Tooru laughs. "They were... a true blessing, I guess the word would be."

"It's true, you and Hajime-kun tried for a long time."

"Seven years before Ryuu came along," Tooru whispers, remembering. "Hajime and I wanted kids right out of high school, and it just... didn't happen. Then, all of a sudden, it did." He smiles brightly, using his free arm to push up his glasses.

"Mommy?" Gin asks.

"Yes, baby?"

"Did I grow in your belly?" She questions sleepily. "Ryuu-nii says he did."

Koushi turns away, letting them talk about babies in mommy's stomach. He's lucky, neither of his boys have asked that question yet. He's just not sure how to answer that and would prefer not to for a while.

He comes to the living room, where the fort was built.

Lowering himself to the fort's entrance, he makes his way inside of it, smiling at the scene. Kyusaku is laying on his stomach, sucking his thumb.

Ryuunosuke is on his back, Atsushi curled up with his head on Ryuu's chest. The raven-haired boy has an arm around Atsushi's hip.

Koushi has to put his hand on his mouth to keep himself from squealing at the two boys.

Instead, he leans down and brushes his hand over Atsushi's mop of grey hair.

"Hmnn...? Mama?" He asks, looking up sleepily.

"Hi, baby," he says, smiling at the two of them.

Atsushi tries to sit up but Ryuu groans and pulls him back down, causing Atsushi to blush madly and look up at his mother.

Koushi giggles, petting Ryuu's head as well until he lets Atsushi go and rolls over.

Picking up his sons, he lets Kyusaku sleep on his hip as Atsushi waves goodbye to Gin.

"Mama?" Atsushi asks once they get home, and Koushi puts Kyusaku to bed.

"Yes, baby?" He asks.

A bright smile. "I want to marry Ryuu-kun!"

"Really?"

He nods his head. "Just like you and daddy sleep together, me and Ryuu-kun slept together! It was fun!"

He hears the garage door close as Daichi walks inside. "Ooh, so, you really like Ryuunosuke, don't you?"

"Yeah!" He nods. "He's my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?!?" Daichi calls from downstairs, his face shocked.

"Yeah, yeah! Guess what, Daddy?!" Atsushi waves his hands at his father. "Ryuu-kun kissed me!"

Daichi drops his briefcase and coffee mug, and they crash on the hardwood floor-- Koushi grinning all the way.


End file.
